The New Leaders
by Fandoms4ever67
Summary: When Bramblestar gets a prophecy about his kin and how they will affect clan life what will happen. will good or evil win?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own warriors**

**Allegianges **

**Thunderclan**

**Leader: Bramblestar**

**Deputy: Squirrelflight**

**Temporary Deputy: Lionblaze**

**Medicine cats: **

**Jayfeather**

**Leafpool**

**Warriors: **

**Spiderleg**

**Apprentice: Hollypaw**

**Birchfall Mate: Poppyfrost**

**Whitewing**

**Berrynose **

**Mousewhisker**

**Apprentice: Fernpaw**

**Ivypool**

**Lionblaze Mate: Cinderheart **

**Dovewing**

**Apprentice: Sorrelpaw **

**Rosepetal**

**Poppyfrost**

**Blossomfall**

**Cinderheart **

**Bumblestripe Mate: Rosepeatal**

**Cherryfall**

**Molewhisker **

**Stormcloud Mate: Cherryfall**

**Amberheart**

**Dewclaw**

**Snowfall**

**LIllyheart**

**Apprentices:**

**Hollypaw**

**Fernpaw**

**Sorrelpaw **

**Queens:**

**Daisy**

**Cherryfall **

**Kits: (5 moons old)**

**Whitekit (long white pelt tom with amber eyes), **

**Tanglekit (long cream colored pelt she-cat with green eyes),**

**Squirrelflight **

**Kits: (4 moons old)**

**Owlkit- tortoiseshell she-cat with gray eyes **

**Rainkit- pretty white she-cat with a brown front paw and light blue eyes **

**Firekit- orange pelted tom with green eyes **

**Spottedkit- Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes **

**Elders:**

**Graystripe**

**Sandstorm**

**Purdy**

**Cloudtail**

**Brightheart **

**Thprnclaw **

**Shadowclan****:**

**Leader: Rowanstar**

**Deputy: Crowfrost**

**Medicine cat: **

**Littlecloud **

**Apprentice: Snakepaw**

**Warriors:**

**Tawnypelt**

**Owlclaw **

**Scorchfur**

**Apprentice: Toadpaw**

**Tigerheart**

**Ferretclaw**

**Pinenose**

**Pouncetail**

**Snowbird **

**Dawnpelt **

**Grassfur**

**Spikefoot**

**Queens:**

**Stoatfur:**

**Kits- Tinykit, smokekit, Barkkit**

**Elders:**

**Oakfur **

**Kinkfur **

**Ivykit **

**Windclan****:**

**Leader: Onestar**

**Deputy: Harespring**

**Medicine cat: Kestrelflight**

**Apprentice: Birdpaw **

**Warriors:**

**Crowfeather**

**Nightcloud **

**Gorsetail **

**Weaselfur **

**Apprentice: Grasspaw **

**Leaftail **

**Emberfoot **

**Heathertail **

**Breezepelt **

**Furzepelt**

**Crouchfoot **

**Sedgewhisker**

**Slightcloud **

**Hootwhisker **

**Oatfoot **

**Queens: **

**Larkwing **

**Elders: **

**Whiskernose **

**Whitetail**

**Riverclan****:**

**Leader: Mistystar **

**Deputy: Reedwhisker**

**Apprentice: Shallowpaw **

**Medicine cats: **

**Mothwing**

**Willowshine**

**Warriors:**

**Mintfur**

**Apprentice: Dawnpaw **

**Minnowtail **

**Apprentice: Fishpaw**

**Mallownose**

**Apprentice: Heatherpaw**

**Duskfur **

**Mosspelt **

**Shimmerpelt**

**Heronwing **

**Icewing**

**Petalfur**

**Queens:**

**Lakeheart **


	2. Foxes and kits not a good mix

**Epilogue **

Bramblestar was standing in the middle of camp. Firestar appeared in front of him,

"Oh, Firestar what are you doing here your dead."

"Yes I know young one I am here to give you a prophecy from Starclan."Four of your kin will end a war between good and evil, it is up to them who will win"

Firestar disappeared and Bramblestar opened his eyes and found himself in his den.

**-xox-**

Owlkit walked out of camp with Whitekit, Rainkit, and Firekit. They saw the sun rising over the trees. They wanted to see the lake that the apprentices had talked about.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Owlkit squeaked to her den mate Whitekit

"Yes" He answered giving her a reassuring lick

Firekit saw a mouse eating seeds on a tree root, he bolted at it killing it with a swift bite. The four kits shared it and then continued walking towards the lake.

The kits smelled crowfood.

"Why would crowfood be out here" Squeaked Firekit sniffing the air

The kits kept walking not too worried about the smell. A fox jumped in front of the kits grabbing Whitekits tail and swung his around and threw him against a tree. Owlkit scraped her claws against the foxes muzzle while Firekit bite down hard on its tail the fox turned around and lunged at firekit and sunk his teeth into the kits neck throwing him into torns. Rainkit ran over to where the fox had thrown Firekit and gave him a comforting lick, the fox lunged at Owlkit and bit down on her ear and scraped his claws along her side. The fox let go of her ear and with a huge paw and threw her in some bramble.

Owlkit heard a yowl and saw five cats attacking the fox. The Cats drove the fox off and grabbed the kits by the scruff and went over their injuries. Owlkit saw that the cats were her father Bramblestar, Stormcloud, Lillyheart, Molewhisker, and spiderleg.

BrambleStar picked up firekit by his scruff and ran back to camp with Stormcloud who held Whitkit, and Lillyheart who held Owlkit by her scruff.

Bramblestar laid down firekit in the medicine cat den and yowled for Jayfeather, Jayfeather came into the den and sniffed at firekit giving his adopted father a sad look, the kit had died, Bramblestar yowled and thrust his muzzle into Firekits cooling pelt. Stormcloud ran in with Whitekit and laid him down next to Owlkit, Jayfeather called for Leafpool, She pushed herbs into his wounds while Jayfeather went over Owlkits wounds.

Squirrelflight frantically ran in and saw her dead Kit she let out a moan of distress and crouched next to her grieving mate.

Bramblestar stood up and checked on Owlkit who was fast asleep because of the poppy seeds Jayfeather had given her for pain. He let out a prayer to starclan "Starclan please let my other kits live and look after Firekit he can get into a lot of trouble."

**-xox-**

Whitekit woke up in the medicine cat den and saw Owlkit looking at him with worried eyes she yowled for Jayfeather.

"Thank starclan you woke up!" she exclaimed covering him in licks after Jayfeather had gone over him and he had went to get Cherryfall

"How long was I out?" he squeaked

"Four sunrises" She said

Cherryfall ran into the medicine cat den covering Whitekit in licks thankful that her kit was awake.

**-xox-**

**Sorry this is a short chappy I will try to post every Friday and they will be long I promise. Goodnight owls.**

**-Hailey**


End file.
